2004 in comics
Events February *'February 6': Marvel Enterprises and Electronic Arts announce a multi-year agreement in which EA will develop a new generation of fighting video games pitting Marvel superheroes against a new, original set of EA heroes. * February 8: Legendary DC Comics editor Julius Schwartz dies at age 88. * February 16: Letterer Bill Oakley dies at age 39. *'February 20': Erik Larsen becomes the new publisher of Image Comics, replacing Jim Valentino, who stepped down. * February 24: Rudy Lapick, long-time Archie Comics inker, passes away at age 77. March *''Cerebus the Aardvark'' ends 300-issue run. April * April 11: Irv Novick, long-time DC Comics artist, passes away at age 93. *'April 21': Top Cow Productions launches its new property, Proximity Effect, with the first of two free online issues (at http://www.proximity-effect.com); the second issue was to premiere on May 26. A 96-page trade paperback collecting the series, with additional anthology stories and a new cover by Marc Silvestri, would be released June 30. May * May 15: ** Disney comics artist Jack Bradbury passes away at age 89. ** Gill Fox passes away at age 88. June * With issue #1595, Comics Buyer's Guide changes its format from a weekly tabloid to a monthly squarebound magazine. In addition, in hopes of enhancing newsstand sales, CBG adds a price guide for contemporary comics as well as other new features intended to make the magazine more appealing to those with an avid interest in comic books as an investment. *'June 3': Marvel Comics announces the creation of its first prose imprint Marvel Press. Three novels were scheduled for 2004: the young adult novel Mary Jane II would land on bookstore shelves in June, followed by an adult fantasy Wolverine title in October and a middle grade Spider-Man title in November. A minimum of 12 novels would be released in 2005. *'June 18': CrossGen Entertainment files for Chapter 11 bankruptcy at the US Bankruptcy Court in Tampa, Florida. ( August *'August 22': The first episode of Bunny is posted. October *'October 6': Marvel Enterprises announces an agreement with Antefilms Production to produce a new animated television series based on The Fantastic Four. Expected release of all 26 of the initial thirty-minute 2D/3D animated episodes is expected in late-2006. November * November 13: Harry Lampert, co-creator of the Golden Age Flash, passes away at age 88. * November 25: Teen Titans co-creator Bob Haney dies at c. age 78. *'November 30': Artist Michael Ryan (New X-Men: Academy X, Mystique) signs an exclusive 3-year contract with Marvel Comics. December *'December 1': Colorist Frankie D'Armata (Ultimate Nightmare, The New Avengers, Captain America) signs an exclusive 3-year contract with Marvel Comics. *'December 2': Artist Michael Lark (Gotham Central) and colorist Morry Hollowell (Ultimate Secret, Marvel Knights 4, Meridian) sign exclusive contracts with Marvel Comics. *'December 3': Artist Mark Brooks (Amazing Fantasy, Marvel Age Spider-Man) signs a 3-year exclusive contract with Marvel Comics. First issues by title These comic books were the first issued in each series. ;Guardians #1 :Release: July 14, 2004 by Marvel Comics. Writer: Marc Sumerak. Cover and pencils by: Casey Jones. Summary: A group of neighborhood kids pretending to be intergalactic super-heroes and calling themselves the Guardians offer help to a real alien. Fourteen years later the alien returns to seek the help of the Guardians once again, placing the fate of the universe in their hands. Rating1: PSR ;JSA Strange Adventures #1 (of 6) :Cover dated: October 2004 by DC Comics (monthly). ;Loki #1 (of 4) :Release: July 7, 2004 by Marvel Comics (bi-weekly). Writer: Robert Rodi (Elektra). Cover and artwork by: Esad Ribic (Wolverine covers). Summary: In this 4-issue limited series the Asgardian lore is told from Loki's perspective, exploring his relationship with his half-brother Thor. Rating: PSR+ ;Man-Thing #1 (of 3) :Release: July 21, 2004 by Marvel Comics. Writer: Hans Rodionoff (screenwriter for the Man-Thing film). Covers and artwork by: Kyle Hotz (The Hood). Summary: Set in the Bywater Swamp as a 3-issue movie "prequel" to the theatrical film release by Lion's Gate Films, this new self-contained story is written by the film's screenwriter Hans Rodionoff. Rating: PSR+ ;Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Avengers 2004 #1 :Release: July 7, 2004 by Marvel Comics. Cover by: Salvador Larroca. Summary: Features in-depth profiles on more than twenty Avengers past and present, a new cover by Larroca, and digitally painted by Richard Isanove. Rating: G ;Starjammers #1 :Release: July 7, 2004 by Marvel Comics. Writer: Kevin J. Anderson (science fiction author). Cover and pencils by: Francisco Ruiz Velasco. Inks: Sean P. Parsons. Summary: "The Cadet and the Corsairs", part 1 (of 6). Tolo Hawk, a young cadet in the Union Corps, comes face to face with the lawless, rough and ready Starjammers. This new ongoing series features art by Alé Garza (Young Justice: Graduation Day). Rating: PSR ;Witches #1 (of 4) :Release: June, 2004 by Marvel Comics (bi-weekly). Writer: Brian Walsh. Covers by: Mike Deodato. Art by: Will Conrad. Summary: In this 4-issue limited series Doctor Strange gathers three of Earth's mightiest witches—Jennifer Kale, Topaz, and Satana—to help find an ancient tomb and protect his dark secrets. Rating: PSR Publications by release date Released June 30, 2004 ;Graphic novels ** Proximity Effect — Top Cow *** This 96-page graphic novel tells the story of Caleb, who has the ability to give superhuman powers to those who are compatible and standing in close proximity, and Lisa, whose power comes from him. Written by Scott Tucker with artwork by David Nakayama and Beth Sotelo. Cover is by Marc Silvestri. Released July 7, 2004 ;Comic books ** Alpha Flight (2004 series) #5 — Marvel Comics (Rating: PSR) ** Captain America and the Falcon (2004 series) #5 — Marvel Comics (Rating: PSR) ** Exiles #49 — Marvel Comics (Rating: PSR) ** (New) Invaders — Marvel Comics (Rating: PSR) ** Loki #1 (of 4) — Marvel Comics (Rating: PSR+) *** A new limited series by Robert Rodi with artwork by Esad Ribic. ** Marvel Age Fantastic Four #4 — Marvel Comics (Rating: G) ** Marvel Age Fantastic Four Vol. 1: All For One Digest #1 — Marvel Comics (Rating: G) ** Marvel Age Spider-Man #7 — Marvel Comics (Rating: G) ** Marvel Age Spider-Man Vol. 2: Everyday Hero Digest #1 — Marvel Comics (Rating: G) ** Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Avengers 2004 #1 — Marvel Comics (Rating: G) *** Features a new cover by Salvador Larroca and digital painting by Richard Isanove. ** Spider-Girl #76 — Marvel Comics (Rating: G) ** Spider-Man Unlimited (2004 series) #4 — Marvel Comics (Rating: PSR) *** Separate stories by Robert Kirkman (Captain America), with Cory Walker (Invincible), and the creative team of Allan Jacobsen and C. P. Smith (from the upcoming New Invaders series). Cover is by Erik Larsen. ** Starjammers (2004 series) #1 — Marvel Comics (Rating: PSR) *** A new ongoing series by sci-fi author Kevin J. Anderson with art by Alé Garza. ** Thanos (2003 series) #12 — Marvel Comics (Rating: PSR) ** Thor #82 — Marvel Comics (Rating: PSR) ** Ultimate Spider-Man #62 — Marvel Comics (Rating: G) ** Uncanny X-Men #446 — Marvel Comics (Rating: PSR) ** Witches #3 (of 4) — Marvel Comics (Rating: PSR+) Released July 14, 2004 ;Comic books ** Guardians (2004 series) #1 — Marvel Comics (Rating: PSR) *** A new ongoing series by Marc Sumerak with artwork by Casey Jones. Released July 21, 2004 ;Comic books ** Loki #2 (of 4) — Marvel Comics (Rating: PSR+) ** Man-Thing #1 (of 3) — Marvel Comics (Rating: PSR+) *** A new limited series movie "prequel" by screenwriter Hans Rodionoff with artwork by Kyle Hotz. ** Starjammers (2004 series) #2 — Marvel Comics (Rating: PSR) *** Featuring a cover by Tommy Ohtsuka and art by Jorge Lucas. ** Witches #4 (of 4) — Marvel Comics (Rating: PSR+) Released August 18, 2004 ;Comic books ** Loki #3 (of 4) — Marvel Comics (Rating: PSR+) Released October 6, 2004 ;Comic books ** Loki #4 (of 4) — Marvel Comics (Rating: PSR+) Released October 30, 2004 ;Comic books ** Superman: True Brit — DC Comics Released December 8, 2004 ;Comic books ** Hunter-Killer (2005 series) #0 — Top Cow Productions *** A 16-page prequel to a new ongoing series in 2005 written by Mark Waid with artwork by Marc Silvestri. Initial appearances by character name Footnotes :1 Ratings are provided by the publisher: Marvel Comics ratings. Category:2004